What not to do at a sleepover
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: It's the charaters of the Holy Crap story and HEtalia all in a sleepover, doing one thing you should nevr do. Truth or dare. Plese Pm me idea for truthes or dares. rated t for many reasons. This is on hituas becasue I can't think of any good dares! Sorry
1. England and America Tango

Hong Kong will now do the disclaimers!

Hong Kong: The authoress doesn't own Hetalia and Alex, Kuro, Jo, Erisa or Angela. She only owns MeiMei and Miki.

Me: Why are you so depressing?

Hong Kong: *walks away*

Me: Cranky pants…Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on Kuro, pretty please?"<p>

"MeiMei, I thought I already gone over this with you. No way are we going to have a sleepover."

"Pretty please with soy sauce and wasbi on top, aru?"

"Wha? That doesn't even make sense." Kuro glares at the small Chinese girl who was making a cute face at him, "Don't you remember last time?" He smirked at her as she groaned.

"It's not my fault Alex was flammable, aru. He was the one standing to close to the fireplace when I light the fireworks, aru." Tears started to come out of Mei's eyes.

"What are you crying about, da?" Russia looks down onto the small girl, who held her panda, Miki close to her face. She did remind Russia of China sometimes.

"Big meany Kuro won't let me have a sleepover with you guys, aru." Mei tugs on Russia's coat. He pats her on the head, like what he does with Latvia and turns to Kuro.

"Now, what don't we have a sleepover?" Russia pulls out his pipe, tapping it on the palm of his hand, "We don't want to upset little girls and make them cry now."

"Ok, fine. We can have a sleepover." Mei squeals and runs out of the room followed by Russia. Kuro stops and turns to where she just left, "You guys? Whets 'you guys' supposed to mean?"

_TIME SKIP TO THE BEGING OF THE PARTY!_

_Ok, I got the popcorn, fried rice, sushi, wine, vodka, bread, chocolate, burgers and scones, unburnt ones. _MeiMei mentally check off her list. I have no clue where she got the vodka and wine. Her pjs was a hello kitty t-shirt with strawberries coving the black pants.

"Whatcha do Mei?" Angela slides down the banister and lands (on her feet) next to her partner in crime. She wore pajamas like her gilbird clothes but with blue and yellow strip pants.

"Getting everything for the sleepover, aru!"

"Chocolate, vodka, wine…and bread. WHY DO WE NEED BREAD?"

"Just in case Kuro or any of the nations snores, we can shove bread in their mouths, aru."

"Wouldn't that kill them?"

"Yep! That's what I'm aiming for, aru!"

"You know, sometimes I worry about your mental heath." Erisa said in her usual monotone in a black tank top and green camouflage baggy pants. She glares at the two youngest who were slowly edging toward the stairs.

"We'll get everyone else!" Both small girls sprinted, just in case someone decides to pull out her BB gun. Both said girl ran into some of the nations and the twins, Kuro and Alex as they ran for their lives.

"AIYAA!" China promptly fell down the steps, tripping Japan who also joined his fellow Asian nation landing on top of him.

"you guys know that looks wrong?" America looks down at the said nations while Jo took pictures with her ever so present camera.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME, ARU!" China managed to push a blushing Japan off of him and pulled out his wok, chasing Jo. England, being the gentleman he was, 'accidentally tripped the angered nation, causing China to fall into the wall. The wall cracked a bit.

"What was that for, ahen?" England held up his hands in defect and looks at China, like 'What-did-I-do-?" look on his face. Kuro popped up and smacked China in the head, knocking him out.

"Whoops," He smiles evilly, "Now, are we going to have fun or not?"

"NOT, ARU!"

"MEIMEI! THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

_Sorry, too lazy to type everything now, time for games!_

After a long time of tic-tac-toe and drawing on England's sleeping face. (_DUDE! You look like the Easter bunny! Get back here you bloody wanker!) _

Everyone was bored to death. Literally. Italy sat next to Germany, ve-ing while China and Japan made paper cranes out of napkins, (_for good luck, aru_) Prussia was poking Austria who was trying to talk to Alex about Chopin, Kuro and Russia had a staring contest, Angela was talking to France in French. Jo was taking pictures of everything.

MeiMei was bored out her China-obsessed fangirl mind. Even after trying to get Erisa's gun away while she was talking to Switzerland only lasted about 2 minutes. Her face broke into a grin as she thought of the most perfect thing.

"Hey, why don't we play Truth or dare, aru?" Kuro was surprised at her smart idea.

"Ok, whoever agrees, please say yes."

"Hai." Japan

"Hao." China

"Si! (ve)" Italy

"Ja." Germany and Prussia

"Yes." England

"Ok dudes!" America

"Oui." France

"Da." Russia

"Igen." Austria.

"Dude, you need to stop hanging around Hungary. You're starting to speak Hungarian!" (AN. Does anyone know what language Austria speaks?)

"What about you, Vash?" Everyone turned to The Swiss.

"I rather remain neutral on that subject."

"Alright! Erisa, you can go first!" Mei made Miki (who wore the exact same pjs as her owner) clap her hands.

"Whatever," She looks at her victims and a rare smile crosses her face, "America and England, truth or dare?"

"I"LL TAKE DARE SCINCE I'M THE HERO!"

"Stupid bloody wanker. I'll take dare, also."

"I dare both of you to do the tango to the song I Need to know by Marc Anthony, while one of you wears a tango dress and the other a suit."

"What about they sing it also, aru?"

"Thank you China, or did you just get that from Mei?" He nodded, blushing a bit. "You hang out with her too much but you both have to sing it also." England wore the dress that somehow, was in a bag Jo had hidden, and America wore the tux.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" America bowed to Brit.

"STOP ACTING SO PRPOER YOU GIT!"

"But, Iggy, you always told me to act proper with a lady."

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY AND I AM NOT A LADY!"

"Are you sure? Honhonhon!" Erisa shot France in the back of the head.

"Shut up pervert! you're going to ruin the moment!" Jo and Mei pulled out their cameras for blackmail, taking advantage of this.

They say around the way  
>You've asked for me<br>There's even talk about  
>You wanting me<br>I must admit that's what

_I want to hear  
>But that's just talk<br>Until you take me _there__

England looked like (s) he was blushing as America was smiling and singing. Alex was videotaping the perfect USUK moment.

_If it's true don't leave me  
>All alone out here<br>Wondering if you're ever  
>Gonna take me there<br>Tell me what you're feeling_

"Aww, how cute are they?"

"only you would say that Kuro."

"KAWAII!" Mei glommped China who looked like he was being strangled. 

'Cause I need to know  
>Girl you gotta let me know<br>Which way to go  
>'Cause I need to know<br>I need to know  
>Tell me baby girl<br>'Cause I need to know  
>I need to know<br>I need to know  
>Tell me baby girl<br>'Cause I need to know

My every thought  
>is of this being true<br>It's getting harder  
>Not to think of you<br>Girl I'm exactly  
>Where I want to be<br>The only thing's  
>I need you here with me<p>

America bowed to England as he curtsied (I wonder when he learned to do that?) All of them started clapping as Russia smiled.

"My turn da?"

"Uh, nope! We're going clockwise which means it's Mei's turn!" Alex coward a bit, clearly scarred of the Russian. Erisa had Mei on her left and Switzerland on her right with Austria and Alex next to him. Prussia sat next to Alex and the Axis powers sat next to the non-nation. Japan sadly sat next to Russia who sat next Kuro who's next to China and Mei.

"YEAH! China and Japan, truth or dare, aru?"

* * *

><p>WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO TO THE ASIAN NATIONS? THAT BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<p>

Mei: I still can't think of anything to do…maybe just dress one of them up…or not…

Me: Buzz kill….

Belarus: SIS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SUGAR! I THOUGHT I LOCKED UP ALL OF IT!

Me: NOOO! I DIDN'T EAT IT ALL! *runs* ANGELA DID!

Angela: *looks up from the packet of sugar* Oui?

REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR BELARUS NOT KILLING ME!


	2. Cell phone numbers and Nyotalia

Mei: See? I was right! I am going to…

Me: Just shut the wasbi up...*glares*

Belarus: JUST SAY THE DISCLAMERS BAKA!

Me: Ok... Ok…calm down….I don't how Hetalia, or any of the OCs except for MeiMei, Miki and …OMC ITS THE PIZZA DELIVERY MAN! *tackles person*

Supposed pizza delivery man: AIYAA!

Me: wait...you're not him. YOU'RE CHINA! BUT THAT MAKES EVRYTHING BETTER! XD

And thanks to Celticgirl7 for the ideal of America and England singing and dancing the tango last chapter…It seems that both of them are getting a lot of dares... :D

* * *

><p>"China and Japan, truth or dare, aru?"<p>

"Truth, (aru)" Both nations said.

"All no fun," Mei smirked at them, "Who do you like?"

"Can I change that to dare, aru?" China held his new panda he got as a present, closer to him (AN: I wonder who?)

"OK, China, I dare you to dress up in an outfit of my choice and go to the mall while acting like a girl." His eyes got wide when Mei pulled out a red Chinese dress. She grabbed the said nation and threw him into the bathroom with the clothes.

"I'm not going to let you out until you put those clothes on, even if that means I have to get in there and dress you, aru!" She screamed through the door. All of them could hear China whimper in fear.

"Oh, honhon ho," But France was cut off when a sword was thrust into his face.

"Laugh again, and I'll make Russia beating you with a pipe seem like skipping through fields of flowers." The country of love hides in the corner, muttering about 'psychotic Chinese murders' and 'what is China teaching his citizens?'.

"I'm done!" a muffled voice said. Mei ran into the opening door. She pulled out China's ponytail, letting his hair down. Faster then you can say, "Hetalia", she put his hair into two buns.

"There, now you're done." MeiMei pushes him out of the bathroom and into the waiting room of nations and humans.

* * *

><p>-CONSPLAYING-IS-MY-LIFE-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, MeiMei, where's China? I thought he was done." Alex looked behind the Asian girl standing in the doorway of the bathroom.<p>

"I am China, aru." Everyone froze at this girl's voice.

"Mei, if you're acting like China, you're doing a really bad job of it." Kuro glares at the so called, 'China'

"But I am China, aru!" Quickly, the girl ran toward Japan. "Japan, check to see if I still have the scar on my back!" Japan's eyes got wide.

"I don't think that's a good," but then he was quickly cut off.

"Just do it, aru!" Japan pulled down the zipper on the back of the dress. Underneath, there it was the proof that this was China. A hideous scar was carved into his back, made by Japan's own kantana sword. He quickly zippered it back up, not wanting to remember the memories of the past. By doing so, he accidentally scrape the scar, causing China to wince.

"Gomemasi, China-san. This is China,"

"In one of Mei's dresses?" Jo took a picture as she finished Japan's sentence, "You and Mei are the same size?" Mei ran out of the bathroom, grabs China and almost runs right thought the wall.

"I'm going to take China to the mall! Try to find out who Japan likes or something!" They all stared at the girl, who was going to drive. To. The. Mall. *cue evil music*

"Shouldn't we stop her from driving?" Erisa looks at Kuro.

"She still has her driver's license. I don't think we have to worry." He shrugs.

"SHE STILL HAS HERS AND I DON'T?" Angela screamed, "WHY DOES KARMA HATE ME?"

"You ran over a cat, and crashed the car into the mall. I can see why they took away your license." Erisa pulls out her BB gun and hands it to Vash. "Here you go." He then walks over to France and shots near him.

"Come on you perv, get up." He shot again, this time near France's had, causing him to scream and run out of the house. The angered Swiss chased after him shooting BB bullets.

"Does he know that they won't kill him?" Erisa asked.

"Yeah, but knowing Switzerland, he'll somehow make the bullets kill France." England looked out the door and shudders.

"Guys, its like, my turn you know." Kuro waved his hands, trying to get everyone's attention. "America, truth or dare?"

"But I already went!" the American sweat dropped.

"Like, who cares? I SAID TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Truth?"

"How do you really feel about England?"

"Oh, love is in the air! Honhon!"

"**France….say something again, and I will give Switzerland a **_**real gun**_** to shot you with****." **Erisa pulled out the gun that always hung over the fireplace and put bullets in it.

"What about dare?" He was the so called 'hero' of the world?

"You have to dress up as a girl, just like China, and **Kiss England. **And this time, I'll make sure you do," She glares at America, "Angela will help me with this also." The said girl held up a hot poker in her hands, somehow, she had gotten it from the fireplace.

"I'LL DO THE DARE!"

"What's your size?"

"It's a large," Jo held up a dress that looked similar to the Nyotalia America's clothes. She handed it to America who was also pushed into the same bathroom that China was shoved in.

"Hey, did you guys notice that China's clothes aren't in here?** It seems like someone took them but neither Mei nor China had them." America said, muffled by the door. Japan quickly walked out of the room, either annoyed by Angela's questions or because he was trying to find China's clothes.

"Japan! Come back! MeiMei wants me to find out who you like!" Angela ran after him. When she ran out, America slowly came out of the bathroom. He wore an outfit that looked like a bikini and a miniskirt, with his normal bomber jacket. England's eyebrow's twitched as he slowly walked away from his former colony. He grabbed a lamp, poised for attack. Kuro felt giddy with joy. He started to cough to cover up the giggles.

"Hello, Iggy, why don't you come over here for a sec," Ameriko(AN: Now I'm going to use the Nyotalia) "Come, on." (s)he batted her eyes at him.

"BLOODLY MARY!" And with that, England ran out with Ameriko chasing after him. Someone came in, laughing loudly, while someone else was cursing loudly.

"How much phone numbers did you get?"

"WHY DOES THAT MATTER HOW MUCH NUMBERS I GOT, ARU?"

"30? Well, that's a lot of teenage boys." MeiMei walks in with a blushing China.

"China got so much numbers from boys! They all thought he was I quote, 'the hottest chick they even seen'." China blushed as red as a tomato while everyone (minus Erisa and Switzerland) the said Asian promptly ran out of the room, screaming about his clothes and fangirls.

"Now, whose turn is it?"

* * *

><p>-THE-END-THE-END-IS-ALWAYS-THE-BEGINNING-<p>

* * *

><p>**: Does anyone think they know who has China's clothes? I'll give you a panda if you guess correctly!<p>

YEAH! A USUK MOMENT! I went to Hot Topic and guess what! They had a t-shirt with America and England on it and I got it! Sadly, they didn't have a China or Japan shirt *cries in emo corner*

I suck at writing kissing scenes so; I'm going leave what happens to England to your imagination. *evil smile*

Thanks to Half-Angel-Writer for the America kissing England dare! Here are some homemade cookies I made! *bows*

Review and send me dares and Truth's and I'll give you cookies, and maybe even some Hetalia plushies! *holds out box of plushies*

Plz? Japan made all these extras.

Arigato! *bows*


	3. German Sparkle party

Thanks you people for telling me what the heck Austria would speak. *bows* I just made him speak Hungarian because he does spend a lot of time with Hungary and he is her ex-husband.

Erisa: *Pulls out gun*

Me: NOOO! PUT THAT AWAY! But anyway… I have only one thing to say, plz don't send America and England dares of truths.. I will use them for other people but I want to torut I mean, dare or question them , *evil smile*

China: O.e….aru…..

Me: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR SOME OF THE OCS! ONLY MEIMEI!

Belarus: And my teddy bear! *hiss* Stay away from teddy….

Sorry for the language in this…

On with the story…..NOW!

{Insanity-is-my-second-nature}

"Whose turn is it, anyway?" Jo asked. Alex's hand shot up.

"It's mine!"

"Yo, what about us countries?" America tried to look angry but ended up looking like he swallowed England's scones. Angela and Jo tried to stifle a laugh until Erisa pulled out a gun.

"Your turn is after all we _humans_ go," Alex replied, " and I don't mean by die." Russia sighed, putting back his pipe. They all shrank back, moving away from the smiling nation.

"Great…The beer bros. Truth or dare?"

"I'm too awesome for truth so dare."

"Mein Gott." Germany face palmed. He was about to say truth when he remembered, never underestimated these kids. Truths is going to be worse then dare. Take Japan for example. The said samurai was now tied in MeiMei's closet thrown in a duffel bag. Surprisingly, it could fit him. That was all because he won't amdmite to who he likes. Knowing him, it's going to take a long time for him to surrender, unless they use Mei.

"Dare then." Alex's eye light up.

"I dare both of you to dance the Macarena." Prussia jumped up, pulling Germany up with him. Gilbird flew around his head. He started to dance while Germany moved a bit stiffly, like a robot. France snickered and Switzerland pulled out a gun. China walks in from the kitchen, hold bowls full of food.

"Guys! Me and China made something to eat!" Mei zooms by China, causing him to freak.

"AIYAAA! NI ZAI GANSHENME, ARU?" He screamed.

"Double rainbow all the way, oh oh, so intense. Double rainbow all the way!" Prussia sung, wearing a tutu and glitter. He did a Michael Jackson intimidation, grabbing his brother, he did the tango.

"YOU ARE ALL AS*HOLES! I AM AWSOME !" he ran out of the room, possibly drunk, but that was hard to tell.

"PRUSSIA! GET BACK HERE! JO WANTS YOU TO WEAR A LOTIA DRESS!" MeiMei and Angela chased after him.

"SUCK IT LOSERS!" A faint yell came from the hallways followed by smashing noise and a gun going off. China sighed.

"What did you put in the food, aru?" Alex looks at the nation, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one that made lunch today, aru. I know MeiMei is never that crazy normally, aru. Angela is another problem."

"How would you know her that well?" Kuro smiled evilly. China blushed.

"She's one of my fangirls! She glomps me and pops out of no where, aru. I should know how she acts in order to get away from her, aru." Two forms appeared from the hallway, dragging something…or someone. Erisa was pulling Angela who was sleeping, while Switzerland was dragging a thrashing Mei. She was waving around a katana sword. The gun was probably the one the Swiss held in his hands.

"We found these two threaten Prussia with guns and swords to wear a dress and Japan is knocked out right now." Switzerland motions to an unconscious Japan behind him. The Asian was curled into a fetal position, his hair oddly messed up.

"What did you do Mei?" Kuro yelled at the girl. She stop thrashing and glared at the skinny vampire.

"I. didn't. Do. Anything. Aru. YOU KNOW IT ISN'T ALWAYS ME!"

"Don't worry, aru. I know what to do." China held a yellow block near Japan's noise. Kiku's eyes shot open and he started coughing.

"That smerrs awfur! What is that?" He covered his nose, shrinking away from the block.

"It cheese from Switzerland, aru. Italy said it smelled bad and that's how he wakes up Romano when he faints, aru." MeiMei glomps China.

"Kawaii and smart at the same time, aru!" China slightly blushed at her comment. Most of them noticed that he's been doing that a lot lately. Kuro shrugs and eats some the dumplings like an apple. The other noticed what he was doing and literally fought each other for some.

"OI! THAT'S ME DUMPLING YOU FROG!" England jabs at France, back in his pirate mode (AN: srry if that doesn't sound like a pirate. I have no clue on how they speak)

"Guys! It's Angela's turn now!" Angela looked at France and waved.

"Truth or dare France?"

"Truth." He put a rose in his mouth.

"How do you feel about England?"

"Ll lest l'amour de ma vie." Angela giggled. (Tras: He is the love of my life.. AN: What? They did get married once.)

"YOU BLOODLY PERV! I OUGHT TO WRING YOUR NECK AND HANG YOU OUT TO DRY!" England wave a fist in the air. America held back England by the waist, making Iggy blush. (AN. It seems as if lots of these guys are blushing)

"Come on bro! We don't need to kill him!" He yelled.

"Not yet!" Mei said, singsong. She was skipping around.

"Then it's our turn to do the dares, ve? Right Germany?" Italy looked up at the German. He nodded.

"First we'll start with the Axis then go to the Allies." Mei said. America looks at her confused, finally releasing England.

"Who's the Allies again?" Everyone facepalmed.

"That would be you, England, France, Russia and China." Austria said smartly. Kuro rolled his eyes at Mr. Prissy pants, "The Axis powers are Italy, Germany and Italy. Austria, Prussia and Switzerland, you'll go last."

"Ve~! China!" Italy smiles and looks at the said nation, "truth or dare?"

"Dare, aru?"

"I dare you to not say aru, aiya or obsessed over anything cute, ve." China's eyes got wide.

"What, aru?"

"You said dare and you can't take it back!" No one knew Italy could be this evil, "And it starts now. If you say it or obsessed over anything, you're going to have to be Mei's personal servant for a week for each thing you say."

"What! No way, ar-" He froze, "How can I.." China's face twisted up from not trying to say aru or exclaim Aiya.

"ARU ARU ARU ARU!" Mei yells. China glares at her, knowing he couldn't speak or he'll risk being her servant. America went to high five Italy.

"Good job dude. Who ever knew that you could do that." Italy smiled.

"Germany! See? I did something right!" Italy skipped around. He hug Japan, even tighter then MeiMei's glomps.

"Nani?"

{What-is-this-normal-you-speak-of?}

And that be the end of Chapter 3!

Has anyone watched the commentary on Hetalia Paint it white yet? If you did, you'll noticed that I used a part in here. (Hint: Prussia's lines)

To Celticgirl7: Thanks for the Germany and Prussia dare! I added the part with Prussia because only awesome people dance to the "Double rainbow song"

Review and you still can send in truths or dares…plz send in more truths and maybe send in some answers to the truths. Like when France said about England…

Two heads are better then one, like they say!

France: Just who exactly are 'they'?

Me: I should stop watching Paint it white.

America: Dude, you can't compete with Michael Bay squeals.

China: That attitude is why I restrict your films!

Mei: Ok… Have a nice day!*bows*

Me: Arigato! *bows*


	4. Target pratice

Me: Wow…Celticgirl7 has some really good dares…

Mei: yeah…COME ON PEOPLE! WE DON'T WANT CELTICGIRL7 TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO TORTUES THE HETALIA CHARATERS!

Me: Tortures?

Mei: well...more like make fun of…

Me: Anyway…Here's Gackpo!

Gakupo: MeiMeiaru8 does not own Hetalia or Angela, Kuro, Alex, Erisa or Jo. She only owns MeiMei.

Me: And (sadly) I don't own you either. T~T

Oh and thanks to teenbooks4eva for the shooting contest idea. The beginning doesn't make sense (to me) but anyway...

{Ikusa wo makiokose}

Japan tries to push away the Italian that was now clinging onto him. Not even pushing him like he did before even work. So he did the only thing possible.

"Itary-san, China-san has some pasta that he made for you." China stared wide eyed at adopted brother. Italy released Japan and grabbed China, who was slowly taking out a wok.

"Get. Away. From. China." MeiMei hissed, holding a sword. She looked like Belarus to Russia who was surprising hiding in fear.

"Ve." Italy ran for his life and pasta as the small girl started to throw more shurikens at him. They both ran outside. (MeiMei jumped through the window, causing glass to shatter everywhere. Swiss and Erisa ran inside, both still wielding their guns they used to practice.

"You guys were practicing outside this late?" Alex asked. France hid behind a clueless Angela, whimpering.

"Crazy gun freak," he muttered. Switzerland shot near his head while Erisa shot near his head.

"What did you call us?" She asked and France slowly crawled into a corner. Both starting shooting at him, Switzerland's bullets real, while Erisa's were BB bullets. A shuriken flew through the broken window, pinning France to the wall, creating an easy target.

"This is going to be fun." Swissy said deadpanned.

"Do you have a piano?" Austria asked Alex.

"Yep. I'll show you were it is." Germany watched both walk out as he was the only one who was still sane.

"Mein Gott" He promptly walks out of the room, leaving everyone to the chaos.

"Yo dudes! It's my turn since Italy is going to get murdered by Mei and it looks like Germany left!" America slapped the table, making some jump.

"Why should you go first?" America irritated England so much; he couldn't believe he used to live with this bloody wanker.

"Cause I'm the hero duh!" England facedesk.

"Erisa! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She kept on trying to shoot France in the head.

"I dare you to consplay as Mana from Negima!" Erisa promptly stopped shooting and glared at the hero.

"Why?"

"Because she also has dark skin and is an ace shooter!" (An. That is what Celticgirl7 said, not me!) America held out a school uniform that had a plaid skirt with a vest and knee high socks. He even had the shoes she wore.

"Like, oh my god! Where did you get that?" Kuro squealed.

"Japan of course! Who else has anime?" China said that he did but everyone just ignored him, like what they did to Canada. The said Canadian was playing video games with his bear in the other room. He wasn't worried about everyone else forgetting about him but if he can bet the high score in this snowboarding game he found.

Mei runs in dragging a knocked out Italy, "If she consplay as Mana, then I'm consplaying as Setsuna!" She throws Italy onto the couch and runs to her room.

'What am I getting myself into?' Erisa facepalmmed, walking into the bathroom.

"While they're getting ready, Japan, truth or dare?" America chugs down the soda he held.

"Truth?"

"Do you prefer 2-D girls or 3-D girls?" China snickered, knowing what he would say. Sometimes, he still finds some of Japan's anime stuff in his room hidden under his bed.

"Ah…that is personar."

"I prefer 3-D girls," France said, a compiled by Switzerland shooting a gun.

"He didn't ask you," Mei ran down toward them, wearing her anime outfit.

"Mei, that's the wrong character. That's Lingshen, not Setsuna." She wore the Chinese outfit Lingshen wears. Mei facepalmed and ran back up stairs.

"SHEESH! HOW SHORT IS THIS GIRL'S SKIRT?" Erisa screamed form the bathroom. She stumbled out, surprising everyone because she really looked like Mana. Mei slid down the banister and did a back flip off.

"Got the sword also!"

"AIYAA! SO KAWAII, ARU!" China grabbed her in a hug, and then suddenly remembered something. "Oh no." He sweat dropped.

"Oh yes. China said Aiyaa freaked out about something cute and said aru so you are now my servant for three weeks!" She skipped around excitingly while China moped.

'I prefer 2-D girls over 3-D girls." Japan finally said.

"I knew it!" Angela and Mei clapped, "He finally admitted to it!"

"Now, China," Mei held her panda Miki, and smiled like Russia, "What should you do first as my servant?"

{Itsunohi nika shinno SAMURAI!}

Dum, dum dum...whats going to happen to China?

Gir: I wanna sing the doom song!  
>Me: Yeah! Both of us will sing the doom song!<p>

Lyrics are all from the Dancing Samurai!

Review plz! Arigato! *bows*


	5. memories and a swiss in a dress

I originally wrote this a bit different but of course my laptop had to spaz and shut down so I lost it…it was hard to rewrite this but time for Switzerland in a dress !

Switzerland: I'm leaving.

Me: NOOOO! I WANT YOU TO LOOK LIKE UR SIS! DO THE DISCLAMIERS AND I MIGHT NOT DO THAT! (So totally will but don't tell him that)

Swiss: fine...MeiMeiaru8 doesn't own Hetalia or us. Also neither does she own the OCs except for MeiMei and the pizza delivers guy.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

_Italics _mean memories duh!

{Holy Cr*p, a talking muffin}

"IT IS AWSOME ME'S TURN!" Prussia screamed, causing everyone's ears to bleed and Erisa threatened him with a gun, "Prissy-pants, Truth or dare."

"Truth"

"DO YOU REALLY WATCH YAOI WITH YOUR EX-WIFE?"

"What does she have to do with this? There's no reason for her in be in this." Austria glares at the so-called awesome ex-nation.

"Your mom has no reason! And Hungary has everything to do with this!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Your mom doesn't make sense! I saw both of you watching yaoi in a hidden big screen in your house! You were practically drooling!" Austria's eyes twitch and he stormed out of the room, followed by the Prussian.

"I will go play Chopin now." France danced around the room, with his rose in his mouth (and clothes on)

"It is my turn, no?" No one dared answer, just incase he took it the wrong way. "Germany, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you bake pastries while wearing a pink apron?" Germany's face got beet red. Someone had taken out a camera and was happily recording this whole thing. He started to stammer out excuses when a certain person was yelling at someone.

"JAPAN! STATE YOUR OWN OPINIONS!"

"H-hai."

"Fine, I do wear a pink apron while baking pastries." Germany sighed.

"And he sings also!" Prussia laughs at his brother face and then runs, trying not to get killed. Italy looks up at everyone, his cute face turning evil.

"Stay away from Germany, ve~" Nothing sounded sweet in this Italian's voice. He slowly got up, turning to Prussia with a gun in his hand. Romano was usually the angry one of the twins but now everyone got to see the Mafia side of Italy.

"Pass the popcorn!" Kuro grabbed it from Angela.

MeiMei was bored even if Italy had gone all Mafia and was about to kill Prussia like he was now. She sighed and lean onto China, who was trying to explain to Kuro why Russia likes Swan Lake so much. (AN.I wonder how he knows that) Looking at Japan, she tried to think of ways to glomp him. It did seem like she was calming down a bit, because all she could think of was how cute Japan looked like with his soulless eyes and blushing face. (AN. Yes that is her calm)

China glances down at the small girl who was now resting against his arm. Her hair had fallen out of the buns and covered her face like a curtain. He brushed away her face, pushing it behind Mei's. Doing so, China saw that she had falling asleep. Why did she remind him so much like a little sister? Japan probably thought the same thing because he looked at Mei just like how China used to at the other Asian nations.

"Yo! China! Do you think Switzerland should were a Swiss dress?" America woke China from his thoughts.

"If I had to, then he should, aru." The hero claps like a little kid and Angela pulls out a Swiss dress that looks exactly like Heidi's. Switzerland slowly backs away, holding out his gun. The two Americas backed him into a corner and then they pounced.

"GET HIS ARMS! NO! THAT'S HIS LEGS!"

"DUDE! COME ON! IT'S NOT THAT BAD! ME AND CHINA WORE A DRESS!

"HIS HEAD SUPPOSED TO GO THOUGH THAT HOLE, NOT HIS ARM!"

"DRESS ARE COMFY!" The Americans stopped, steeping back to admire their handiwork. Switzerland sat in the corner looking like he did in Japan's daydream.

"_Yo ho ho, tra la la." _

The humans could image him and Japan dancing around in the flower fields. China looks back at MeiMei who was still sleeping despite all the commotion and was hugging Miki her panda.

"_Come on China, I promised that we would get you a panda so that's why we're here, aru!" Mei was dragging him in the mall, the memories of her chasing him with Japan's sword still fresh in his mind. It was almost like the time when Japan had attacked him._

"_W-why do you h-have such a dangerous thing, aru? P-put it back"_

"_Gomeimasi, China-san."_

"_Hey, Yao! No more drifting off or I will drag you to Macy's which is right across form the HK store and you won't be aloud to go there, aru." _

"_Don't worry meimei; gege won't be drifting off again, aru." She pouted, making her more cuter then before._

"_Just because my name means 'little sister' in Chinese doesn't mean you're my older brother, aru." He had to resist picking her up and hugging her. She was so cute, yet China thought he had felt something different. Something he hadn't felt in thousands of years. He had never expected to. He was the eldest; he should know what this feeling did to people. Many had died because of the feeling, some had lost everything. He had suffered through many wars because of this. Shouldn't he be more mature then this. If he didn't leave this place, he might just go crazy._

"_I told you that you'll drift off!" Mei started to punch him the arm, "Now, I'm going to take you to Macy's, aru!"_

"_Please don't. I didn't mean it, aru!" He teased, knowing that she'll get her way no matter what. _Someone pokes him in the face, waking him up.

"Hey, China-san, wake up." Japan sat in front of him. Behind the fellow nation was chaos. Couches laid thrown everywhere. France was flirting with Angela, Prussia was annoying Austria, while Erisa and Switzerland was shooting at anyone who bothered them. America was dancing around in a dress with England who was also in a dress and drunk. MeiMei still was sleeping, grabbing his arm and snuggling Miki closer to herself while she snuggled closer to China.

"Wha? What's going on, aru?" He asked.

"You ferr asreep again." A bit of drool still was on China's face and he wiped it off. The doorbell rang and China went to get it since no one else except for him and Japan could hear it. But Japan was helping Germany with Italy so he had to get it.

"Yes?" He said while opening the door. A pizza delivery boy stood there probably surprised at what China wore. He was wearing the same outfit that Mei had got him at the mall. Except that his black muscle shirt had a yellow dragon snaking around the bottom, black baggy skater pants with a white bar going down the outside of both the pant legs and black sneakers. His ponytail probably made him look like a gangster or something.

Oddly enough, the delivery guy looked like Iceland or one of those Nordics. He couldn't keep track of them, just like with his own siblings. He did call Hong Kong 'Thailand' and Taiwan, 'Vietnam' and then get chased around the house by Taiwan who had a knife.

"Uh, did you order 10 large pizzas, 2 meat lovers, two vegetable, three pepperoni, and three with all the toppings?" He nodded and delivery person handed him a stack of pizzas, weighing him down.

"That will be $50 sir."

"Wait here a sec, aru." China walks into the living room.

"WHERE IS THE MONEY, ARU?" Everyone stops and points to the table. A crisp $50 and a $10 dollar bill laid there. He replaced it with the pizza and walks back to the door

"Here, keep the change, aru." The kid pocketed the money and ran through the rain that was suddenly there. All of them were so loud that none of them could hear the rain pelting down.

"Come on China," Mei ran over and tugged on his shirt, "I wanna see you and Japan play _jian zi_ so you can teach me, aru." Japan waited in a different room, away from everyone else, holding the small feather toy.

"_Come on oni-san, please can you teach us how to play? Japan won't because he says he too busy." Taiwan pleaded with him with Hong Kong and Korea by his side. It was when all of them still lived with him, still small nations. _

"_Don't worry! Aniki will teach how to play! Right Hong Kong?" Hong Kong nodded his head slightly at what Korea said._

"_You want to know how to play jain zi, aru?" China sighed, and picked the small toy out of Taiwan's hand. There was goose feathers tied to a small weight at the bottom, which was a heavy piece of cloth. _

"_Watch carefully, aru." He threw the toy into the air, easily kicking it back up with the inside of his foot as it fell. All three of them watched in awe as he performed this seemingly easy trick. _

"_You must hit it with the inside of your foot, aru. Just tapping it will do aru." They tried it but none could hit it. Korea had hit it too hard and it ended up sailing over his head and whacking Taiwan who wasn't in any better shape. She couldn't even hit it. Hong Kong managed to hit it twice but then he had kicked it too hard, hitting himself in the face. A small red mark appeared on his vacant face as the other two were trying to hold back laughs._

"_What did you put in here anyway, aru?" China held up the bundle up to his face, slowly peeling away the layers. Inside, laid a small piece of jade._

"_We couldn't find anything else so we used that." Taiwan held up her small hands. He sighed, looking at them._

"_It was South Korea's fault!" Taiwan ran out of the room and into the garden. Hong Kong slowly followed after her. _

"_It wasn't me da-ze" _

"_I know it wasn't you Korea, aru. It was all three of you, aru!" Korea ran out screaming,_

"_Wait for me! Da-ze!" _

China chuckled at the memory, "I have to warn you," he said, "I haven't played it in a long time, aru."

Ok! It had a bit of fluff in it and memories of China! It is kinda fun to write by his point of view sometimes.

The game jain zi is a real children's game that my mom taught me how to play. I still can't mange to hit the feathers. (-_-) Its harder then it looks like! It doesn't have a English name that I can think of so…This chapter has less of truth and dare and more memories but still

IT HAS FLUFF!

I like making up memories…

One thing…maybe the pizza delivery man is Iceland or one of the Nordics…maybe…

I knew this is supposed to be a sleepover and probably ur thinking, "HOW LONG IS THEIR NIGHTTIME?" Hetalia never really follows a time so…their night is going to be really long or it gets dark early…

Its another world altogether… (haha) great...now I'm rambling...I should shut up. NOW!

This is who made up the dares and truth and what the dare/truth is

Celticgirl7: Germany: truth, cooking pastries and Switzerland in a dress.


	6. Karaoke! Japan

I don't own Hetalia or any of the ocs. I only own MeiMei and this idea.

Japan looks at Mei and China, a faint smile on his face. All of them were more relax then before they met these humans. Even sometimes he found himself laughing, even now, when he was watching China teach the girl jian zi, he couldn't but help to laugh.

"How can you do this? It's really hard, aru!" Mei whined. China easily kick the feather weight over his head caught it.

"Many years of practice, aru" She pouted causing China to hug her tightly. Japan laughed and Mei grabbed his sleeve pulling him into the hug. His face got red and even more when he heard someone yell at them.

"Guys! This isn't a hug festival! All of us have to sing the "racist song" by these people called Avenue q!" America yelled. The said nation ran out of the room, being chased by Mei who held China's wok.

"GET BACK HERE YOU AMERICAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR RUINING THE MOMENT, ARU!" Japan and China sigh at the same time.

"I guess we both have to get her, aru"

"Hai." A crash came from the other room.

"Doesn't this remind you of Korea and Taiwan, aru?"

"They rived in the same house for many years though." Mei was trying to beat America over the head while Erisa and Jo held her back. Sometimes Mei was like both the Asian nations' little sister. Sometimes.

"Prussia! Truth or dare?"

"Dare~!"

I dare you to try to play the piano!" Alex and Austria got wide eyed. Both knew that Prussia couldn't play the piano.

"Alright! This is going to be easy." But, it was murder. Somehow, he managed to make the piano sound all screey and like a dying cat.

"Nations, truth or dare?" All of them chooses dare, defiantly enjoying the challenge.

"KARAOKE TIME!" All of the humans yelled.

"Japan, you go first. sing country of the rising sun," Japan bows and takes the mike out of Mei's hands. She turns on the karaoke box (AN. What is that really called?) and the TV comes on, showing the lyrics to song to appear.

I-ro-ha-ni-ho-he-to-chi-ri-nu-ru-wo  
>Land of the rising sun, Jinpangu<p>

In my long history  
>There were times when I withdrew into myself<br>Compared to everyone else  
>I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient<p>

To America-san's unreasonable demands  
>I raise my experience points and do my best every day<br>The color is incredible  
>I cannot eat it, but I end up receiving it anyway<p>

I cannot keep up with young nations (people)  
>There are days when I think such things<br>But my warrior spirit, at least,  
>I have not forgotten<p>

If it's miniaturization, please leave it to me  
>I am also offering one in each color<br>If it's two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted  
>But the heart will be slightly tainted<p>

I-ro-ha-ni-ho-he-to-chi-ri-nu-ru-wo  
>Land of the rising sun, Jipangu<p>

As soon as I opened the country  
>I was astonished by the sudden changes<br>Western clothing and shoes, to the best of my ability!  
>But I immediately grew accustomed to them<p>

("If I could have just ten years")

I am told to make myself clearer but  
>I think much more than others and<br>Therefore with just "yes" and "no"  
>I cannot say all that I would like to say.<p>

If it's an arrangement, please leave it to me  
>Curry goes well with both bread and rice<br>Disgrace is extremely unbearable  
>Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku... Oh?<p>

Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and  
>The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned*<p>

"In spring, it is the dawn; in summer, it is the night  
>In autumn, it is the evening; in winter, it is the early morning"<p>

("Beneath the god who illuminates the sky  
>Our history, let us weave it for another thousand years")<p>

Flowers are fragrant but they fall and scatter  
>When the moon is full it proceeds to wane<br>The fragrance of the four seasons' change is rich and varied  
>I like* this country<p>

I-ro-ha-ni-ho-he-to chi-ri-nu-ru-wo  
>Land of the rising sun, Jipangu<p>

**(Japanses Lyrics)**

Iro hani hoheto chiri nuru wo  
>hi no izuru kuni zipangu<p>

"Aratamemashite nihon desu  
>Shumi wa kuuki wo yonde hatsugen wo tsutsushimu koto desu"<p>

Nagai rekishi no naka ni wa  
>hiki komotte ita toki mo aru<br>Minasan yori wa  
>unto jiisan touyou ni ukabu watashi<p>

America san no muri nandai ni  
>hibi keikenchi wo age ganbatte<br>Sugoi iro desu  
>taberaremasen demo moratte shimau watashi<p>

Wakai hito ni wa tsuite ikenai  
>sonna koto wo omou hi mo aru<br>Shikashi bushi no tamashii dake wa  
>wasurete wa inai no desu<p>

Kogataka nara makasete kudasai  
>iro mo sore zore goyoui shitemasu<br>Nijigen nara karada yogoremasen  
>kokoro wa sukoshi yogoremasu ga<p>

Iro hani hohe to chiri nuru wo  
>hi no izuru kuni zipangu<p>

Kuni wo hiraita totan ni  
>odoroki mashita gekihen de<br>Youfuku kutsu ni chikara no kagiri!  
>Demo sugu narete shimau watashi<p>

"Juunen hodo itadakere ba..."

Hakkiri shiro to iwaremasu ga  
>hito yori zutto kangaete ite<br>Dakara Yes to No dake de wa  
>katari tsukusenai mono desu<p>

Arenji nara makasete kudasai  
>karee wa pan nimo gohan nimo aimasu<br>Kutsujoku niwa totemo taeraremasen  
>kakunaru ue wa seppuku desu… ara?<p>

Kono umi no ue niwa tayou na kuni atte  
>omonjite itakotomo kutsugaeru<p>

"Haru wa akebono  
>Natsu wa yoru desu<br>Aki wa yuugure  
>Fuyu wa tsutomete"<p>

"Ten wo terasu kami no moto  
>Watashitachi no rekishi mada sennen tsumugimashou ne..."<p>

Hana wa nioedo chitte yukimasu  
>tsuki wa michi tara kake yuku mono desu<br>Shiki no utsuri no kaori yuta kana  
>watashi wa kono kuni ga suki desu<p>

Iro hani hohe to chiri nuru wo  
>hi no izuru kuni zipangu<p>

Japan bowed at the end, everyone stares in amazement. MeiMei glomps him, distracting everyone.

"You should sing more often." Mei smiles up toward him, his face geeting pulls her off of him, placing her onto the couch.

"Next, Prussia must sing 'All the single ladies' with Germany and Austria."

* * *

><p>REVEWI! What if they even wore the outfits?<p> 


	7. Karaoke: Austria and the Germans

YEAH! TIME FOR PRUSSIA AUSTRIA AND GERMANY TO SING SINGLE LADIES WHILE WEARING DRESSES!

Mei: This is going to be worst then Prussia playing the piano.

Me: Me no own Hetalia or any of the ocs except for MeiMei.

"KESSSE! THE AWSOME ME CAN DO THIS!"

"Mein Gott. Do I have to?"

"Hai! Come one, it isn't that bad, aru. We'll be watching you and Jo will be video taping this to post online, aru." MeiMei smiles evilly, "No pressure right?"

"Let's just get this over with." Austria glares at the small consplayer.

All the single ladies (7x)

Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip<br>Cuz another brother noticed me  
>I'm up on him, he up on me<br>dont pay him any attention  
>cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years<br>Ya can't be mad at me 

Prussia did some weird dance that he found on the web while Austria played the piano and sung at the same time. Germany just blushed when Italy was clapping.

"Yeah! Go Germany ve~!"

[Chorus]  
>Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<br>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<br>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2

(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
>hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans<br>acting up, drink in my cup  
>I couldnt care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention  
>Dont pay him any attention<br>Cuz you had your turn  
>But now you gonna learn<br>What it really feels like to miss me

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x

Don't treat me to the things of this world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
>Is a man that makes me, then takes me<br>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
>Pull me into your arms<br>Say I'm the one you WANT  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
>Now put your hands up<br>woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
>oh oh oh 2x<p>

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh<p>

The awesome ex-nation does a back flip and lands in a perfect split on the ground surprising everyone. Gilbird lands on his head, tweeting on his small I-bird.

"Does that bird have a phone?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Germany sighed, and then looked at his brother, "Wait for it, drei, zwei, eins," He brother screamed in pain, right on time.

"MEIN GOTT! DAS TUT WEH WIE DIE HÖLLE!" He started to roll around, mumbling some curse words in German. Germany drags his brother out of the room.

"Now, who's turn is it to sing?" MeiMei starts to wave her hand. Erisa raises an eyebrow at the hyperactive girl.

"PICK ME! OH, PICK ME!"

"Yes, Mei, what do you want?"

"I want a large order of a cappuccino, wait…you don't me by that order do you, aru?" Erisa face palmed, Mei taking that as a yes, "I want China and Japan to sing 'A thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Both of the said nations looked at each other and sighed. If they didn't the girl would just stalk them

"Fine, (aru)"

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow__  
><em>_One step closer_

"China does sound like a girl." Jo whispers to Angela.

"Yep. Are you sure he isn't a girl?" 

_I have died everyday__waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a__Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a__Thousand more__  
><em>

_Time stands still__Beauty_

_I know she is I will be brave _

_I will not let anything _

_Take away__What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, Every hour has come to this__  
><em>_One step closer__  
><em>

_I have loved you for a__Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more__  
><em>_And all along I believed__I would find you_

_Time has brought__Your heart to me_

_have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a__Thousand more__  
><em>_One step closer__One step closer__  
><em>

_I have loved you for a__Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more  
>And all along I believed I would find you<em>

_Time has brought Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a__Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more__  
><em>

There was a loud thump at the end, causing everyone to look down at MeiMei who had just fainted.

"This is just great."

I WOULD SO WANT CHINA AND JAPAN TO SING THAT FOR ME! And of course, I would probably faint also.

REVIEW PLZ AND YOU MIGHT GET THE COUNTRIES VISTING YOUR HOUSE TO SING!


	8. Karaike: Kuro

EmochickthatlookslikePein: Dare-Kuro singing you'll be in my heart to Russia

I don't Hetalia. Only MeiMei

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?

* * *

><p>"This is just great." Erisa said before facepalmming. She sighed, what else should she except from a China and Japan fangirl? Maybe she would of fainted if Swi-wait. Don't think of that thought. She mentally slapped herself.<p>

"Uh, Japan?" Angela asked, still looking down at her fainted comrade, "Is it of if you sing 'Chi Chi papai'?" She tried to look cutely up at him. Japan looked surprised. She wants me to sing that? That's more of Korea's type of song.

"Why don't you get someone erse to sing that?"

"But I wanted you to! What's wrong with that?" China snickered. Being the one who raised Japan, he knew what the song meant and how embarrassing that would be for Japan.

"Japan, come on, aru. It's not like South Korea's going to pop out of no where and save you from singing it, aru." He smiled at Japan, who just looked back at him.

"I know but," the other nation started but Angela was going all cuteness now.

_Learned it from the best. _She thought. _Never knew those lessons with MeiMei on how to be cute where finally paying off. _Luckily Kuro jumped in and saved the frightened Japanese from any father embarrassment.

"Hey! Prussia dared me to sing that one song from Tarzan." Kuro stopped waving around his hands and stares at the albino. "Uh, what was the song again?"

"It was," But then he was interrupted by a certain Italian.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU G*Y B*****D!" Behind them was Italy, not Romano, like everyone had thought and he was standing in-between Germany and France. In his hands (Italy not France) was Switzerland's gun which was normally slung behind him aimed at the perv.

"Please don't make me into Swiss cheese!" France huddled into a corner. 'That's my job,' Erisa muttered under her breath.

"Japan, just because Italy's gone all mafia and Kuro's going to sing doesn't mean you won't." Angela glares at him. The gun went off and France screamed.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINNSHED WITH YOU!" Italy ran after him, shooting randomly at him.

"Italy is really good at shooting. He barely misses." Switzerland says. Everyone stares at him while MeiMei still lay on the floor apparently now sleeping.

"Instant…double…rainbow pandas…" she whispers.

"TOBI! THIS IS THE WRONG PLACE, UN!"

"Tobi didn't mean to! AHH! Tobi is a good boy! NO DON'T HURT TOBI'S MR. CRAKERS!"

~Squeak!~

"Too late, un."

Sorry for the interruption! THIS IS THE WRONG ANIME STORY!

And yes Tobi, we all know you are a good boy.

"OK, Angela hit it!" Kuro struck a pose and started to sing while dancing. With Russia. ^J^ …da

Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<p>

I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

[Chorus]  
>'Cause you'll be in my heart<br>Yes, you'll be in my heart  
>From this day on<br>Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always  
>Why can't they understand<br>The way we feel?  
>They just don't trust<br>What they can't explain  
>I know we're different but,<br>Deep inside us  
>We're not that different at all<p>

Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know?<br>We need each other  
>To have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<p>

When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together

Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<br>You'll be here in my heart,  
>I'll be there always<br>Always

I'll be with you  
>I'll be there for you always<br>Always and always  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>I'll be there always

_Cherry blossoms were always so pretty here in the spring. Or was it summer? She didn't really remember when but that wasn't important. Was it? She didn't care as long as the cherry blossoms were still here. If only they were for the whole year but Winter had to take it away. That's what it always did. Comes and brings death and the end of everything joyful. But at the end of Winter, always came Spring, patiently waiting behind to bring life and joy. She giggles, still spinning in circles. Ni-chan always told her to not spin for so long or she'll look like the soldiers who came, clamoring around in their stiff boots. They always looked like they were in pain. Some of the other kids mock them but stopped when it was said that a solider kill a child for doing that. She knew that isn't true. Soldiers were supposed to protect you, not harm you. _

_But one thing she didn't know, she was consider naïve in this dog eat dog world._

REVIEW!


	9. Mixup and Japan sings again

Before I say anything, Spider-dawg, here you go, China dress up as a girl. AND FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!

China: AIYYAAAA! *runs*

PeppermintPwnage: Dare-Japan singing Chi Chi Oppai

* * *

><p>"Japan, do you think we should wake her up, aru?"<p>

"Hai. She had been unconscious for the past hour or so." Japan came back holding a small cup with water on splashed it on MeiMei's face. She woke up but punches an unexpecting nation in the face.

"Ai ya! Why did you punch me, aru?"

"That is why I step back."

"Stop being such a smarty pants Japan, aru." Mei watched as China started to Japan. Mew mew goes kitty. Currently, Erisa and Switzerland were shooting at France who was hiding behind a clueless Angela. Kuro and Russia were sitting on a couch having a staring contest with America and England. Prussia, Canada, Austria and Alex were playing on the piano (Austria and Alex) while the other two were singing 'row row row your boat'.

_Is that the only song that they can sing? _Mei thought to herself. She grabs China's arm and storms out, dragging him to her room.

Meanwhile, Japan turns to Germany to see he knows what the heck is going on. Sadly, the other said nation was trying to comfort Italy about finding no pasta in the kitchen.

"Oh, hon hon. It seems like something's going to happen to our ally." France laughed as he watched China get drag done the hallway and up the stairs. (AN. That's going to leave some bruises) He forgot about the trigger happy people until one shot a hole in the wall.

"Don't you dare say anything about Mei or I will shot a hole in your head." Erisa deadpanned and Switzerland loaded his gun. He screamed and ran.

-_truth or dare-_

I kicked my door open and threw China in like a rag doll. Running over to my closet I flung it open and started to throw outfits at him. I'm so not going to let him were those clothes if he was going to be my maid. Maybe he should dress up as Ino, Stockings, Taiwan, or what about this? I grab the outfit and ran over to the pile of consplay outfits that was China.

"Hey China! You have to wear this or a maid's outfit, aru. My choice." His head pops out and I throw the outfits at him. Slowly, I sneak into the bathroom to wear my new outfit. This is going to be so funny when everyone else sees this.

China held out the outfits Mei just threw onto him. The maid outfit had puffy sleeves with a matching long skirt that ended at the knees. It had a lot of frills and a hat. The other outfit had a red shirt with long flowly sleeves with a black border and a black skirt with a red border on the bottom.

_Aiya. This was MeiMei's clothes. Not a consplaying clothes. Her real, everyday clothes. Which she wants me to wear. _China thought. The said girl ran out of the bathroom and glared at him. She was wearing his clothes. The ones that he thought he lost.

"You're not wearing your clothes. Put them on or I'll make you wear this, aru." I held up a tank top with a mini skirt. "Oh and don't you like my new clothes? So they were correct that we were the same size, ana." I spin around, watching him trying to say something.

"Why should I wear one of these, aru?"

"Don't you remember when you were supposed to be my maid for three weeks? You have to wear these clothes during those three weeks, aru." I pointed to the one with the red shirt. "Maybe you should wear that one today and tomorrow you can wear the Stockings outfit or the maid, ana." China's eyes got wide and he quickly ran into the bathroom with the red shirt one. I knew that would get to him.

"Herro China-san, have you seen MeiMei-kun and why is your hair in buns?" Turning around, I saw Japan standing in my doorway.

"Hiya Japan!" I glommped him, "Guess what China's going to wear, da-zee?"

"Ai ya! Japan? What are you doing here, aru?" Just on time. I glomped the other nation.

"Great timing! And Japan's here because he's also going to consplay, aru!" Japan did some ninjas moves and went to the door but I grabbed him.

"You're not going to leave me are you, da?"

"Hey, did anyone else here hear that scream?" America asked through a mouthful of pizza. Everyone shrugged and went back to stuffing their faces full of food.

"England eats pizza with forks and knives?"

"England eats pizza? I thought he called it a piece of fat fried in more fat covered with heart attacks." An unfamiliar girl walks over a picks up salted salmon with chopsticks.

"that's Japan's salted salmon and he hates it when someone else eats it ve~." The girl just shrugged and ate the salmon.

"I know that Japan wirr hate that."

"Japan?" The girl nods and everyone facedesk or face palmed. He was wearing a Tsubake consply from Soul eater. MeiMei ran down the stairs screaming bloody murder while China ran after her.

"Help me, aru!" She hid behind Erisa

"You're the one who put me in those clothes, aru!" China yelled back, waving his wok.

"Mei, why are you hiding behind me?"

"Because she's going to attack me, aru!"

"She?"

"Yeah. Somehow China got changed into a girl, aru. And I'm not MeiMei."

"But I'm not MeiMei either, aru!" The supposed China yelled. Both started to bicker.

"GUYS! Why don't we let Japan sing first then we'll find out who is who?" Angela smiled evilly and pushed the conplsying nation on stage.

"Do I,"

"YES!"

"H-hai"

chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin  
>chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin<br>moge moge moge

moge moge-moge chichi o moge!  
>moge-puirin poyon-moge moge-pororon puyon-moge<br>manmaru-chi-chi-chi sankaku-oppai rocket-boin

yasashiku (moge!) ikinari (moge!)  
>bimyô ni (moge!) renzoku (moge!)<p>

chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin  
>chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin<br>moge moge-moge-more chichi o moge!  
>… moge!<p>

moge moge-moge chichi o moge!  
>moge-poyoyon pain-moge moge-paiin poin-moge<br>shimashima-chi-chi-chi osaru no oppai bazooka-boin

kyô mo (moge!) ashita mo (moge!)  
>tonikaki (moge!) mainichi (moge!)<p>

chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin  
>chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin<br>moge moge-moge-more chichi o moge!  
>… moge!<p>

Folgore: "hahahahaha mate mate"  
>woman: "ufufufu tsukamaete goran"<br>Folgore: "oh yoshi asore tsukamaeta"  
>woman: "iyan, soko wa … ufu boin yo"<br>(laughter)

chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin  
>chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin<br>hey com'on!  
>chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin<br>chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boin boin  
>moge moge-moge-more chichi o moge!<br>moge moge chichi o moge  
>… moge!<p>

"Now," Angela clapped, "WHO IS CHINA AND WHO IS MEI?"

* * *

><p>Now, let's see who is who shall we?<p>

(I don't even know who is who either)

REVIEW!

Oh and plz read The Life and Times of Marguerite Williams by cbear375

Its really good so far!


	10. Werewolf and Not easy being me

Ok! This is going WAY off its original plot…

MeiMei: What plot?

Me: Shut up…But anyway, now, China's a girl, adding to the problem of finding out who is China and who is MeiMei. Both of them looking alike.

Teenbooks4eva: America-dare to sing 'It's not easy being me'

And yes, more China in a dress. Maybe I could genderbend the other nations as well? Tell me who you want genderbent and I'll probably will.

Japan: Shourd I do the discraimers?

Me: Hai!

Japan: Imoto does not own Hetaria or any of the OCs. Onry MeiMei.

Me: I luv it when you speak Japanese. *heart eyes* Oh and you forgot my new 'Team Switzerland' bracelet!

MeiMei: He just called you little sister. How is that good?

Me: As long as it Japanese! Just like my neighbor!

China: Aiyaa…I'm still a girl? How can you live like this aru? Girls are too emotional, aru.

Me and MeiMei: SHUT UP AND LET'S GET ON WITH THIS STORY!

Ps. I'm going to start calling MeiMei and China the twins because no one can tell the difference between them anyway.

Also, I was reading one of my fellow fanfic writer's reviews which I usually do, don't ask why but I saw that someone had posted a really awful review on it. They were anonymous. If that keeps on happing then I will also stop the anonymous reviews.

The person had said a lot of things that would make Romano shocked and made Russia cry worst then Belarus would. I'm not trying to be funny.

If you can't say it to the writer's face they why say it at all? We are human, even if you can never meet us in real person. We are humans not robots.

Last time I checked, I was human. 100 percent with feelings and a life outside of this computer and stories.

If you are going to post a hateful comment, then think before you type. What if you had wrote something really good, then someone just walks by, takes the masterpiece, rips it up and throws it away?

Nothing good comes out of hate comments, no matter what you might think.

Sorry for the long Author note. I wanted to bring attention to this very serious commet that is here on this wedsite, now, in this time period. Stop this now. *bows* thank you.

_-Truth-or-dare-_

"I'll help find out who is who, da-zee!"

"AH! HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?" Angela whams the said Asian nation with a fish (An. Oh c**p my fish!) Korea falls out of the window and onto a bush of roses that have thorns.

"We'll check!" Prussia and France yell at the same time. Both of the twins screamed and hid behind someone.

"We rather want South Korea then you, aru!"

"America, isn't it my turn to ask someone?" England asked.

"Alright dude! I choose dare!" The brit looked surprised at this.

"How did you know it was you I was going to ask? But anyway, I dare you to sing 'It's not easy being me."

"F-YEAH! IT'S THE HERO'S TURN!" Somehow, America managed to get the Nyotalia outfit back and was wearing it. Our fellow yaoi fan-girls( and fanboys) had an epic nosebleed while the pervert nations were having nosebleeds and blocked out images in their head. Everyone face desk.

I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>I'm just out to find  
>The better part of me<p>

I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
>More than some pretty face beside a train<br>It's not easy to be me

I wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<br>Find a way to lie  
>'bout a home I'll never see<p>

It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
>Even Heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
>Even Heroes have the right to dream<br>It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away…away from me  
>Well it's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight<br>I'm not crazy…or anything…

I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>Men weren't meant to ride  
>With clouds between their knees<p>

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street<br>Only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Looking for special things inside of me<br>inside of me ... inside of me ...(x2)

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
>I'm only a man looking for a dream<p>

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

It's not easy ... wu.. hoo.. hoo..  
>It's not easy to be me...<p>

"THANK YOU NEW YORK!"

"But we're not in New york."

* * *

><p>A while later<p>

* * *

><p>"MeiMei, if you don't come out and show yourself," Erisa pulls out her gun and a Japan plushie, "I will have an excuse to use your plushies for target practice. And I mean all of them. " This method didn't work because then both of the twins pounced at her, screaming.<p>

"NOOOO, ARU!"

"That didn't work, da?"

"Oh, Briton and Alex!" France smiled at the bushy browed gentleman, "Vérité ou de donner?" Alex of course knew what he said because of Angela.

_-Truth-or-dare-_

_"Vérité ou de donner?" they had a sleepover like this one a while ago, when they all meet._

_"Davat!" Kuro clapped happily. (AN. Russian)_

_"I'll take that as a dare then." _

_"Wŏ yào jiàngyóu!" MeiMei held the newly bought panda closer to herself. Kuro had bought that as a substitute for her knives that she had at the police station. _

_"Mei, I thought we told you to speak English." Jo told the small girl. _

_"Nĭ shì báichī ma? Wŏ shén zhì bù zhìdào nĭ zài shuŏ shénme." She stuck her tongue out._

_"Who was supposed to teach her English?" Erisa glares at Kuro._

_"I am not going to teach her. Don't you remember what she did to those guys?"_

_"No! Jo! Don't po-Nevermind." Jo tried to pry open the small Chinese girl's mouth which was clamped around her finger. "She reacts badly if you poke her." She held up a bandaged finger. "I learned that the hard way." _

_"See, Erisa. You're the only one who can control her except for Alex." Kuro smiled and Erisa pulls out her BB gun._

_'At least I wasn't this bad when I first came."_

_A week later still in the flashback…._

_MeiMei now followed Erisa like a little puppy everywhere, caring that panda she now named Miki. She could speak a little English but mostly the words she shouldn't know. _

_"Oh F***!" Mei screamed when she somehow cut herself with a knife while cooking. _

_"KURO! Did you teach her that?" _

_"Oh come on Rissy-chan! Why do you think it was-EPP!" _

_BAM! BAM!_

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"_

_-Truth-or-dare-_

"Speak English, you frog!" Cue the anime angry mark on England's forehead.

"He said truth or dare." Angela munched on a croissant that she found.

"Fine. Dare."

"Sing Werewolves in London, while Alex plays the piano parts!" Both frenchies high five.

"Sure why not?" Alex shrugged. He walks toward the baby piano that somehow had gotten into the room. He starts to play, causing all of the nations' mouths to hang open, anime style!

I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand  
>Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain<br>He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's  
>Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein<p>

Aaoooooo!  
>Werewolves of London!<br>Aaoooooo! (Repeat)

If you hear him howling around your kitchen door  
>Better not let him in<br>Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
>Werewolves of London again<p>

Asoooooo!  
>Werewolves of London!<br>Aaoooooo! (Repeat)

He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent  
>Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair<br>Better stay away from him  
>He'll rip your lungs out, Jim<br>I'd like to meet his tailor

Aaoooooo!  
>Werewolves of London!<br>Aaoooooo! (Repeat)

Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen  
>Doing the Werewolves of London<br>I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen  
>Doing the Werewolves of London<br>I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's  
>And his hair was perfect<p>

Aaoooooo!  
>Werewolves of London!<br>Aaoooooo! (Repeat)  
>Draw blood...<p>

"Iggy's that good dude?"

"Surprisly yes."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Angela stares at the two twin Chinese, still baffled by who is who. She always knew that MeiMei seemed to have a split personality, (cough*tenshi*cough) but it seems that one has copied China's normal personality. This was going to be hard to separate them.

"Hey France," She whispers to the said nation, "Do you know how to tell the difference between China and Mei?"

"Ah, no, not really but you may ask _Japon, no? _He seems to be closer to China then us and you should know MeiMei. _" _

"Merci!" She ran over to Japan who was trying to show America something on the computer.

"Hey Japan, can I ask you something?"

"If it has something to do with my crush, then no. Sori." He said without even looking up from the computer.

"No. It has something to do with China though." The Asian froze at the said nation's name then quickly recomposed himself.

"China's styre of fighting is different then Mei-kun's. That is what I know." Knowing some his traditions from Mei, she bowed and ran toward the rest of her friends (humans).

"Guys! I found out how to tell the difference between those two!"

"Tell us instead of announcing that you know." Erisa glares at her.

"Their fighting style! Duh!"

Jo facepalmed, "How could I not think of this?"

"You're Jo that's why!"

_-Truth-or-dare-_

Ok, since people want them to sing the 'Stereotype' song, I will make them sing it next chapter. NEXT CHPATER BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

Who should the twins fight? Why don't you guys vote? I'm going to make a poll if I can. But if there isn't on my profile, then just send me a pm or review.

China: PLEASE FOR MY SANITAY!

Japan: And for him to become mare again….


	11. Genderbent madness

Next chapter!

I have one problem. I don't really like the stereotype song because of my personality so I don't think I'm going to have them sing it. Sorry for you people that wants them to sing it.

Even though I watch Hetalia, I just think that song isn't really nice. I don't want to make fun of anyone.

I'm not going to type it but you can guess what parts were sung with what the countries say.

I don't own Hetalia, only MeiMei.

*face desk* DANG IT! I FORGOT TO SAY THAT CELTICGIRL7 MADE ENGLAND AND ALEX PLAY 'WEREWOLF IN LONDON'

But a few people,

MeiMei: *cough* two *cough* _(for now)_

A FEW people wanted them to sing the stereotype song…

Last Chapter, the translations were

Vérité ou de donner? Truth or dare? (French)

Davat: dare (Russian)

Wŏ yào jiàngyóu!: I want soy sauce! (Chinese)

Nĭ shì báichī ma? Wŏ shén zhì bù zhìdào nĭ zài shuŏ shénme.: Are you an idiot? I don't even know what you are saying. (Chinese)

-Truth-or-dare-

"TIME FOR THE STEROETYPE SONG!" Kuro shoves a mic at all of the nations and joins his fellow fangirls, (and boy) while the nations sing.

"Eins, zwei, drei, go!" Germany said.

(AN. This is when you use the side comments to see what they are singing)

"Japan you like tentacle –bleep-?"

"Ah…I wirr not answer that."

"India doesn't have a unibrow!"

"How would you know dude?"

"You are obnoxious and always eating hamburgers."

-Click!-

"And always is carrying around a gun." Erisa swipes the gun from the American.

"That's my gun now."

"Erisa! Swiper no swipy!"

"You really should stop watching Dora with Spain."

"I DO NOT DRIVE OUT OF CONTRAL ARU!"

"Yes that is Itary who does."

"Ve~Japan, I thought I was ok."

"You don't even vere a seatbelt."

"What's a redneck Germany?"

"Uh,"

"Poland is like slow."

"And you even sound like him, da?" –Insert creepy aura here and everyone shaking in fear-

"I DON'T HAVE CROOKED TEETH!"

"Dude, with your scones, you so do."

"Shall I check?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

"Germany, am I creepy? And I thought Romano was the one with the Mamma mia movie on disk ve~"

"My women shave their pits!"

"That's what France said!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Your mom doesn't make sense!"

"And neither doesn't that, burder."

"All come on West I was just playing around. NO! NOT THE FACE! NOT MY AWSOME FACE!" –BAM-

"Just because your burder can't hit you, doesn't me I can't aru. Now get back to the song!"

"Seriously China, what's up with your people?"

"Aru?"

"Yes, I do drink vodka for breakfast, da."

"And lunch dinner and maybe for dessert."

"Brain as small as a Korean's?" (Aru)

"I wonder how Korea wirr react to this."

"Scotland? When did he come into this song?"

-BAM-

"SEROUISLY LADY! STOP HITTING ME WITH A WOK! YOU'RE WORSE THEN HUNGARY!"

"TAKE THAT BACK ARU! YOU'RE AN AROUGNT EX-COUNTRY THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IS STILL HERE ARU! AREN'T YOU SUPOSE TO DISSAPER WHEN THE COUNTRY DISAPPERS ARU?"

"How come she's angry and yet she still says aru?"

"And I'm still a girl aru." China whined, pulling at the skirt she wore.

"Don't worry China. I think you should stay a girl." –Poof- "In the name of all things flying mint bunnies, why am I a girl?"

"Don't worry, Iggyko, I think you look better like that, aru." There was another poof (actually two) and when everyone turned around they saw a female Germany and Italy. Germany looked about the same except wore a long army green trench coat and headphones around her neck. Italy had Longer, curly hair in a ponytail.

" England.." Germany glares at the English lady.

"Why is it always me?"

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN PUMMLE YOU!" England let out a small shriek and ran away form the angered German.

"Man West you look hilarious!" –Poof- "AHHHH! I'VE SHRINKED! THIS IS NOT AWSOME!"

"What happened to your five meter of awesome?" Jo smirked.

"Jo, that was so uncalled for." Angela pokes the child!Prussia. "But now at lest you're shorter then Mei and I."

"ARU YO!" The said girl yelled glomping Japan and China, "Finally someone shorter then me aru!" She grabs the small albino and shoves him into a pink frilly dress like Chibitalia's.

"This puts Poland's dresses to shame."

"Dude, I think you mean that this makes Poland's dresses look manly." Prussia looks up at the surprised American.

"How am I supposed to go out to show off my awesomeness in this tutu?" MeiMei smiles with Angela who grabs the small one and Mei puts a purple tutu on him.

"There. Now you're perfect, aru."

* * *

><p>Review, aru! Or I'll make MeiMei and Angela put you in a dress!<p>

And tell me who you want genderbent or anything ele with the dares and truths!

Arigato! *bows*


	12. Prussia tap dance

Celticgirl7: Gender bending America, tap-dancing Prussia and England wearing an 'Alice in wonderland' dress

England: *reads story over* WHY DO YOU MAKING ME CROSSDRESS?

Hungary: *hides camera*

England: Wha? But I'm a girl now…

Me: It's called taking advantage of the moment! I don't own Hetalia! Only MeiMei!

-Truth or dare-

Prussia stood in the middle of the stage that appeared, miniaturized and in a tutu.

"You must tap dance now!" One of them turned on the speakers and he sighed. Time to show the losers his awesome dancing. Everyone was surprised that Prussia could tap dance and he was very good at it.

"Hey Germany, did you know that he could tap dance?" The German nods, smirking.

"He practices everyday in my basement."

"Guys! Look at what I did!" America ran in, gender bent. She wore the Nyotalia out fit with her bomber jacket but instead of a burger, she held a hot dog.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Iggyko yelled. "IF YOU COULD CHANGE YOURSELF TO BE A GIRL, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE ME BACK?"

"Because I dare you wear Alice in wonderland's dress!" Ameriko held up a puffy dress. Iggyko's eyes twitched but she grabbed the outfit and walks into he bathroom. The twins were playing chopsticks while everyone else was waiting for Prussia to stop dancing and Iggyko to come out.

"Stupid bloody dress. Too much unessicerey designs –uf-!" she said from inside. A few crashes were heard and the door swung open, reveling Iggy wearing the dress.

"There? You happy now?" She slouches into the sofa chair.

"Histatic!" Ameriko erupts into a fit of laughter with some of the other nations. One of the twins grabs the other, running outside, yelling about the mall.

"More numbers?" Erisa sighs, "Whichever one is China, I feel sorry for him."

"You mean her because China got gender-bent remember?" Angela smiles, annoying Erisa.

"Does it really matter?"

"Si ca-! I mean, yes ma'am!" Angela salutes.

-Truth or dare-

Stupid short chapter! I use all of my imagination for the other stories that I have none left!

Aiyaa…I shouldn't be typing this really late.

Review!


End file.
